1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a binder or matrix composition which may be used by itself or mixed with an aggregate or essentially inert filler material to form a solidified mass which is characterized by its high compressive strength. More particularly, the instant invention concerns a matrix forming composition which is capable, when mixed with water, of setting to form a solidified mass which, in weight percent, comprises from about 30 to about 66 percent basic material, from about 25 to about 59 percent water soluble monoammonium phosphate, and from about 1 to about 27 percent water soluble polyphosphate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with references that concern the manufacture of various types of inorganic binder materials which may be used either alone or in combination with various fillers to produce a solidified mass. These compositions find utility in many areas of commerce. For example, they are often used as binder materials for various aggregates in the construction industry. Also, they find utility in the fabrication of molded or cast articles, such as precast concrete slabs and the like.
While the construction industry has available to it many binder compositions which perfrom satisfactorily in certain circumstances, there generally is a need for a binder material which can be used either alone or in conjunction with various aggregate materials to produce a solidified mass simply and quickly which is characterized by its exceptional compressive and bonding strengths.
One problem which is especially annoying to those trying to bind aggregate particulate material together with conventional bonding media is that the resultant mixture must be workable and yet set to a cured product in a reasonably short period of time. Heretofore, much difficulty has been experienced in trying to find a binder material for aggregate particles which is characterized by the fact that (1) it is relatively fast setting yet readily workable, (2) the exotherm generated by setting is not so high that it causes differential expansion problems relative to a juxtapositioned material, (3) the resultant set mass must be characterized by a high compressive strength, and (4) little or no health hazards are associated with its use in industry. For example, on setting, some binder materials react to produce toxic gases, whereas, the binders of this invention essentially do not.
The instant invention aids in overcoming the hereinbefore set forth types of problems associated with prior art binder materials by providing a matrix or binder material which when mixed with water is readily workable prior to setting, does not generate an undesirable exotherm, sets to form a solidified mass which is characterized by its exceptionally high compressive strength, and is relatively free from the indicated health hazards.